Nitrome Must Die 2
Nitrome Must Die 2 is the sequel to Nitrome Must Die. It is a platform-shooter. The game stars the four characters Winged (Austin) Carter, Ninja (Justin) Bennet, Carter Austin, and Bennet Justin. It was made by Nitromians Austincarter4ever and TinyCastleGuy. Default Controls Player 1: Up: W Down: S Left: A Right: D Shoot: Q Player 2: Up: Up Arrow Down: Down Arrow Left: Left Arrow Right: Right Arrow Shoot: / Player 3: Player 4: Shoot - / Players can change their controls by clicking a control and changing it in the player selection screen. Levels In Nitrome Must Die, there are 10 level sets. Each level set has 10 levels, the 3rd and 6th which are Challenge Levels, and the 10th, which is a boss level. The levels in between those levels are usual levels, where the player has to eliminate all enemies to advance. The goal of each level is to kill every enemy on the level that will appear, using several weapons that appear on the screen to their advantage. Although the two are cooperating, there is a competition for the coins, like in all the multiplayer games. When playing in the two player mode, if one of the players is knocked out, the live player can resurrect the dead one by standing beside them and pressing the down button on their keyboard. As it is the 100th Nitrome game, the levels' enemies and bosses - as some of the weapons - recall older Nitrome games. Overview There are 102 levels in Nitrome Must Die: *70 'normal' levels *20 'challenge' levels *9 boss fights (not including the final boss) *3 levels (100 - 102) fighting the Businesswoman of Nitrome Towers, the final boss Challenge Levels In challenge levels, the main objective to kill all the enemies in the level remains. The difference between challenge and normal levels is that the player has an infinite supply of one type of weapon. The player must take advantage of that weapon to kill the enemies. After the challenge level is completed, the player regains the same weapon and ammo from the previous level. Plot Austin Carter is playing Nitrome Must Die on his website Bestgames.com on his shiny new computer. He checks the comments on Facebook and notices a Nitromian left a comment saying "Nitrome's games are WAY better." Austin goes onto the chat on Nitrome Wiki. Justin Bennet is there. Austin types "Nitrome is outdoing us and they have way more fans. We need to make Bestgames Co. more popular." "You mean..." Justin typed. "Yes, Nitrome Must Die returns." Austin replied. Afterwards, Carter Austin and Bennet Justin come on chat. "Carter, Bennet, help us with our new Nitrome Must Die plan." Justin typed. "No way!" Carter typed. "We love Nitrome!" Just then, a (first enemy incountered in game) came into Austin's apartment room. Austin grabbed his gun and shot the enemy. "Nitrome just sent an enemy into my home!" They all typed at the same time. "I guess we have no choice but to defend ourselves, Carter." Bennet typed. "Oh alright, but I'm not gonna be happy about it." Carter typed." "Great, see you guys at Nitrome Towers." Justin typed. Austin typed "NITROME MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!111" afterward, he slammed on his keyboard. He exited chat and turned off his computer. He ran out of the apartment, grabbed his bike, and pedaled off, the others behind him on their bikes. They stopped at Nitrome Towers, where Enda, Ave, Ally Curls, Curly Alls, Justice Bender, Beatrice Jumper, Ember, and Dave were waiting for them. Enda, Ave, Ember, and Dave flew all the way up Nitrome Towers quickly, and then speeded down again. The girls grabbed their guns and sprayed the bottom floor's exterior making the words Nitrome Must Die. Then the boys made "2" with their guns and went in the door to Nitrome Towers. 0 Floor Zero acts as the second intro to the game. Austin, Justin, Carter, and Bennet enter Nitrome Towers, and enter an elevator. An Employee sees them, and uses a Charomat to bring back Nitrome characters from Nitrome's past games. (100-200.) (NOTE: All levels ending in 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9 are played in random order. The order those levels described in each set will likely not match the order you play them in) Level Set 1: 1-10 1 'Enemies: '''5 Snow Spirits Level Set 2: 11-20 3 or 6: '''Enemies: ' '''Weapon: '''Fish 70 '''Boss: '''Giant Spike Ball Level Set 3: 21-30 Level Set 4: 31-40 Level Set 5: 41-50 Level Set 6: 51-60 Level Set 7: 61-70 Level Set 8: 71-80 Level Set 9: 81-90 Level Set 10: 91-100 BOSS (Level Set 11: 100-101) 100 '''Boss: '''Nitrome Businesswoman Rooftop '''Boss: '''Nitrome Businesswoman in Giant Icon Ending Weapons 1. Out of Ammo ?. Returning Weapons: Shot Gun, Pistol, Machine Gun, Sucker Punch, Mini Gun, Boomerang, Nitrome, Pea Shooter, Mine, Rocket, Slap, Toast, Fart, Points, Bang, Pixel Gun, Bubble, Spring ?. Gunbrick ?. J-J-Jump ?. Snot Enemies Snow Spirits Bosses *Floor 10: *Floor 20: Giant Spike Ball *Floor 30: *Floor 40: *Floor 50: *Floor 60: *Floor 70: *Floor 80: *Floor 90: *Floor 100: Nitrome Businesswoman *Rooftop: Nitrome Businesswoman in Giant Icon *Falling from Rooftop to Floor 1: Nitrome Businesswoman in Scoring Nitrome Must Die 2 has a unique scoring system different from the system used in the original game. It is based off of the TV game show "Wheel of Fortune." During 2, 3, and 4-player, the player who completes the level with the highest score is deemed the winner, and the lowest, the loser. Abilites In Nitrome Must Die 2, each character has a special ability in which they can do something the other players can't. They do not need to use this ability, but they could find it quite useful. Fly Fly is Winged Carter's ability. It allows him to double jump. Walljump Walljump is Ninja Bennet's ability. It allows him to slide and jump from the wall. Dash Dash is Carter's ability. It allows him to be nimble and evade attacks easier. Swim Swim is Bennet Justin's ability. It allows him to swim through water. Level Skip Sometimes on levels (exept for boss levels) the letters N, I, T, R, O, M, and E float across the screen. If the player doesn't collect them, they will continue floating and dissapear off the screen. But if they do collect one, it is added to the bonus letters. When the player collects all the letters, Enda and Ave fly down to allow them to skip the floor they were on. If they refuse, the birds will continue to fly down through every level on that level set until they say yes. Saying yes will cause the player(s) to fly into the elevator. The player can only skip one level per level set. (After they gain all the letters, they will not appear until the next set.) Gallery Category:Games Category:Cooperatives Category:Nitrome Must Die 2